


Jokes and Riddles (Joker x Reader)

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Batman - Fandom, Joker - Fandom, Riddler - Fandom, The Joker - Fandom, suicide squad#
Genre: F/M, Imprisonment, Jared Leto - Freeform, Prison, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff





	Jokes and Riddles (Joker x Reader)

Today just wasn’t your day. You had started your first day at your first ever job. You were working behind the desk of the Gotham City Bank. Helping people with their inquiries and sorting out their money. You had been nervous about starting your first job. But today took nervousness to a whole new level.

You were just helping an old lady to sort out her bank account when the lights went off. The sound of gun shots rang through the air. Customers were running and screaming everywhere. Your main priority was to get them to safety. You managed to lead a lot of customers and some of your colleagues out of the staff exit door before returning to your desk. Remembering to press the button to alert the police. You were acting calm and brave but really you were terrified.

Two large men wearing black masks enter the room. “This is a hold up!” One of them shout. Talk about stating the obvious, you thought to yourself. “I honestly thought that there would be more people here.” one of them said to the other. They both walk up to you. You take a deep breath to steady your nerves. One of them pointed their gun at your head. Whilst the other shouted “Fill these two bags with one hundred dollar bills now!” You didn’t think that people actually robbed banks like this, thinking that it only happened in the movies. You filled the bags as quickly as you could, hoping that after they got what they wanted they would leave.

“Now that we’ve done that, what else did the boss tell us to do?” one asked the other. “He said that we need to take a hostage. So the Bat will have something to chase.” the other replied. All you could think in your head was ‘don’t look at me, don’t look at me’. “Well she’ll do. This pretty little thing.” Damn, today is not your day. You were about to run away from them but then you remembered that they are holding a gun to your head. All you could do was comply. They tied a bit of cloth around your eyes so you couldn’t see where they were taking you. You could feel that you were in some sort of vehicle. You could hear police sirens in the distance. They had reached you too late.

When they had arrived at their destination you were pushed down onto the floor and your blindfold was removed. You were in a room with three brick walls, one had a door that the goons quickly walked out through. The fourth wall was made out of black bars, just like ones in a prison cell. You shivered not only out of fear but because it was cold in the room. You could hear one of the goons talking to someone. “We got a hostage. She’s in there waiting for your approval.” It seems that you were finally going to meet this ‘boss’.

A tall man entered the room and your face fell. He was wearing a bright green suit which was covered in question marks. He also had a green bowler hat with a question mark on it as well. It was the Riddler. You recognised him from the news. Why out of all of the criminals that could have taken you hostage did it have to be the Riddler? You couldn’t stand riddles.

He walks towards you and stares at your face. “Well done, she is a pretty one.” His voice has a musical tone to it. Bending down, he points a gun against your forehead. You are shaking and tears start to run down your face. You were tired and confused. He holds a cell phone up to your ear. “I have just dialled Batman’s line. Say hi to him for me or I’ll blow your brains out.” he said. Batman answers the phone. His voice was low and rough. “Please help me, please I beg of you! ” you cry down the phone. The Riddler pushes your face to the floor and then walks a few steps away from you. “Hear that Batman. This little Miss here wants you to be her hero and come save her.” he said. He proceeded to tell Batman where you were and how much money he wanted. After hanging up he walks out of your cell. Looking at you through the bars he says “I’ll leave you with an easy one to wet your appetite, my dear. What is harder to catch the faster you run?” Oh no, not the riddles you thought to yourself. After thinking for a moment you answer “Your breath.” “Clever, clever” he replies. “And if I were you, I would saver yours.” He then walks off with a smirk.

You sit in the far corner of the room, bringing your knees up under your chin. However you could still see what was going on beyond the bars. You cried silently. “Good work Riddles. I could hear that you were doing a great job with the hostage.” said a new voice laughing. “But… What the hell are you doing here? I leave for one week and suddenly you show up, making this place your own!” yelled a man. You hadn’t heard this voice before. It was soft yet very rough as he was angry. “How dare you even think about it! My advice to you my dear friend is to leave before things get nasty.” he yelled. You could see the Riddler cowering before the man. It was the Joker. Gotham’s King of crime. He had pale skin, green hair that was neatly slicked back and red lipstick worn roughly on his lips. He wore a dark shirt with some of the top buttons undone, revealing his tattooed chest. “But, but, but, I just called Batman telling him where we are and what ransom I wanted.” the Riddler replied stuttering. The Joker’s eyes widened in shock and anger. “Well that gives me another mess to clear up, doesn’t it?” he growled. “But, but, but, the hostage.” sputtered the Riddler.

With a wave of his hand the Joker signalled two of his biggest goons to 'escort’ the Riddler off of the premises. The Joker put his hand of his face and sighed. “Some people just don’t get the hint.” You could see him starting to walk in your direction so you stared at the floor. You had enough of criminals for one day. “Now let’s see what we got here.” he said softly whilst resting his head against the bars. Out of the corner or your eye you could see him studying you. Probably thinking what he was going to do with you. Were you worth keeping alive or not?

“So, who are you and what do you do for living?” he asked in a voice that resembled that of a tv gameshow host. You buried your face further into your knees, hiding you eyes. You were shaking from fear and you didn’t want to play his game. You could hear his footsteps walking around and into your cell. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way, doll.” he said encouragingly. Lifting your head slightly but not fully up to you could see that was grinning, showing off his silver teeth. His eyes were crazy. Forcing you to shuffle backwards until your back hit the wall. “Don’t worry I’m not going to ask you a riddle.” he laughed. You could tell that he was trying his best to be nice, in an aggressive and crazy way. Were insane criminals meant to be nice? Suddenly his mood changed. He grabbed your hair, forcing your face up so you were now looking at him. His own face inches in front of yours. “I’ll give you tonight and then you better start singing in the morning, little birdie.” he growled at you before letting go of your hair and leaving the room. Making sure that he had gone, you the curled up on the floor and cried yourself to sleep.

As you slept you had a nightmare. You were in a maze that resembled the bank you worked at. The Riddler and the two goons that robbed the bank were chasing you. The Riddler was asking more and more disturbing riddles and the goons kept whispering “save your breath”. The sound of gunshots constantly rang out and it was deafening. Oh no, they had caught up with you and you shouted “somebody please save me!” You woke up screaming.

The Joker was sat over you, slapping your hand as he held it in his. It appeared that you had been screaming in your sleep for a while and he must have been trying to wake you up. You pulled your hands out of his in surprise. The nightmare had really scared you, it just seemed so real. You leant forward wrapping your arms around his middle and sobbed into the Joker’s chest. You knew that you were hugging onto a psychopath that threatened you only hours ago but you were so terrified and disorientated in your still half asleep state, that you craved human contact for comfort. The Joker looked at you in shock as he was just as surprised as you were. His body had tensed up from your touch. He was unsure what to do and he seemed just as scared as you were. As you trembled and cried he lightly patted your head, in a poor attempt to comfort you. You weren’t sure why he didn’t just push you away and tell you to get over it.

It was dark so it still must be nighttime. The Joker started to stroke your hair, which was more comforting than the light patting. Your crying had died down. Now you were only shaking. Exhausted from everything. You listened to his heartbeat and breathing. The gentle steady rhythm lulled you to sleep once more. Luckily it was a dreamless sleep.


End file.
